Espio's Adventure
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: Vanilla's daughter, Cream, has been kidnapped by a master ninja, only Espio can complete this mission. If Espio doesn't bring two Chaos Emerald in two months, Cream will die. Fully summary on chapter 1.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Mama? Will Cheese be alright?" A young, female rabbit said, worried.

"Of course he will. He just got a cold, that's it." An older, female rabbit said.

It was a quiet, peaceful night at the planet Mobius. It was about 10 p.m. Only a few were outside, and the other was being home, probably sleeping. At Cream's house, she and her mother Vanilla was taking care of Cheese, who's got a cold. He will be sleeping in Vanilla's bedroom, so that Cream won't get infected by Cheese's cold.

"Everything gonna be alright Cheese." Cream said and pated Cheese said.

"Chao chao…" Cheese said weakly. He coughed. Cheese was also wearing a scarf, because he was also had a sore throat.

"Whoa! Look at the time. It's bedtime for you, Cream." Vanilla said and looked at her watch.

"But mama, I wanna stay with Cheese." She said sadly."

"I know you want honey. But he doesn't feel very good today." Vanilla said and pated Cream's head.

Cream looked worried at Cheese, who was sleeping a bit.

"I hope he'll get better soon." She said. "And thanks for the new clothes you bought to me, mama." Cream said happily as she spun herself around.

Cream was wearing a orange tank top and a orange skirt but in a different orange colour. She was also wearing orange shoes. Her shoes were as the same colour as her skirt and her tank top.

"Good night, mama." Cream said and left her mothers bedroom.

"Good night, honey." Vanilla said, smiling.

**Cream's POV:**

"_I hope that Cheese is getting better soon" _I thought.

I was walking to my bedroom, getting ready to sleep. I would really miss Cheese in my room. I don't like being alone, but I got my stuffed animals with me. I opened the door to my room. When I got in, it was windy and cold inside.

"Brrr! So cold!" I said.

Than again, I saw that my window was wide open.

"_Strange. I didn't remember that I opened my window._" I thought to myself.

I walked in to my room to close the window and get to sleep. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't see where I was doing. The only thing I saw on the floor was my stuffed animal bunny named Freckles. I remember the first time I got him.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Cream! I've got something for you!" Vanilla said and closed the front door._

"_Mama!" Cream said and ran to her mother and hugged her._

"_Here you go, Cream." Vanilla said and gave her 3-years old daughter a stuffed animal. _

_The stuffed animal was a lop eared bunny with white fur and black spots. Cream happily hugged her new friend._

"_I'm gonna name him Freckles!" She said happily._

_(END OF FLACKBACK)_

"I guess I didn't gave you so much love when I got Cheese.." I said to my old, stuffed friend.

"_I guess you're need some more love than Cheese right now._" I thought to myself and hugged Freckles tightly.

Then, I heard something behind me. No one was there. All I saw was black. I looked around, worried.

"W-who's there!" I said and slowly walked backwards to the door to get out of my room. I held Freckles tightly. Suddenly, the door slammed. I didn't close the door. I wasn't even near it. What in the world was happening? It was really pitch black in my room.

I was about to freak out. But then, somebody grabbed my from behind. Now I was really scared.

"HE-" I tried to scream, but the person covered my mouth. I tried to break free, but he was holding me very tightly.

He took me and jumped out of the window. Was he crazy? The house was a two story and my room was on the second floor. But the person was landing very smoothly. I was very impressed a bit, but still scared. He ran to the street. Now I saw him clearly thanks to the lampposts around. The person who got me was wearing black ninja clothes. Was it Espio? No, it wasn't him. The person wasn't the same species as him. He ran until he stopped by a van. There were two persons beside the van. I guess they were ninjas too, but they were wearing different ninja clothes. The first person was a chameleon like Espio and the other one was a tiger. And the one who was holding me was a cat.

"Is that the kid?" The chameleon said.

The cat nodded. He walked to the back of the van and threw me in it.

"Ow!" I said. I did land pretty hard.

One of them closed the door to the van where I was in. I ran to the door.

"H-hey! Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed and banged at the door. Luckily is wasn't so dark in there. There were some overhead lights on the van's ceiling.

Suddenly, the motor to the van started. I fell on my back when the van started to move. The once that took me drove me away. With me inside? Did I just got kidnapped? I stood up again and then sat down again, leaning against the van's wall. I felt tears running on my cheek. I cried by myself, holding Freckles tightly into my body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! Foxyfemale3 here! You can also call me "The Flamingheart". **

**As you see, a new fanfiction has appeared, even if the old once aren't finished yet. **

**This time, it's an Espio fanfiction. This is for the Espio fangirls(and fanboys, if there are any…) . Of course, I'm a Espio fangirl myself ^^. I'll promise, this story will have longer chapters. I wanted this story to be long like a movie. This will be my longest fanfictions ever! **

**The first chapter was a prologue, the story starts right…here! :3**

**Summary: **_**Vanilla's daughter, Cream, has been kidnapped by a master ninja, only Espio can complete this mission. If Espio doesn't bring two Chaos Emerald in two months, Cream will die. Along with his girlfriend Rose the Chameleon, both must take a long journal to a ninja village called Daiki(means "great tree")-Village. On their way, they will meet some friends, both old and new once. **_

**Espio and the other Sonic characters belongs to SEGA and the Sonic Team. But I do own Rose the Chameleon and the other characters that will appear later.**

"_This means thinking or flashbacks(or letters on the next chapter)_

"**This means screaming or just being pissed off or something!"**

"(This one means that they are speaking in some different language than English. This will only happen in this chapter)"

"(This can also mean that I'm talking/commenting on my own writing :D)"

**Enjoy! ^w^**

It was a sunny morning at Vanilla's house. Vanilla was at the kitchen making tea for sick Cheese, who was sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table.

"Here you go, Cheese." Vanilla said and gave him a cup of tea with peach flavour.

"Chao chao…" Cheese said and cough a little.

He tasted the tea. It was a little warm, but still delicious.

"Glad you like it Cheese." Vanilla said and smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11.15 am. "Where is Cream? She usually does not sleep this long." She said to herself. "Maybe she is sick too?"

Vanilla took a sip from her tea and walked to Cream's bedroom, with her cup of tea in her hand. She arrived to Cream's room. She slowly opened the door.

"Cream honey? Are you ok-"

When Vanilla opened the door, her eyes got wide open. She dropped her cup of tea and it broked. Cream wasn't in her room, and her window was full open. Vanilla fell on the knees and tears appeared in her eyes.

"C-Cream! Oh chaos Cream!" Vanilla said, cried a bit.

She looked down to the ground, cried. After all, Cream was the only thing she had left after her husband died. What was she gonna do when her daughter has been kidnapped?

Suddenly, Vanilla turned her face up. She could hear Cheese scream in the kitchen.

"C-Cheese!" She said and quickly wiped off her tears and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, and saw Cheese, who's got a scared face.

"Oh Cheese!" She said and ran up to Cheese and hugged him. "What happened?"

"Chao!" He said and pointed at the wall in the kitchen.

There was a kunai firmly stuck in the wall. Vanilla got scared and wondered where the hell it came from. She walked to it, tried to pull it out. But it was no use. Vanilla saw the letter. But she didn't pull it out either, instead, she read it. Vanilla got really shocked. The letter made her cry badly. She covered her face with her hands, trying to coverer her crying. Cheese flew to her and pated her elbow

"Chao chao…" He said.

"C-Che-eese?" She said. "C-could you go get the phone for m-me" She sniffed.

Cheese nodded and flew to the living room. He saw the wireless phone on the table. He took it and flew back to the kitchen. Vanilla was still crying.

"Chao…" Cheese said and handed the phone to Vanilla.

"T-thanks.." She said and pressed the number buttons. "I-I better they can help me find C-Cream.." She sniffed.

Vanilla placed the phone into her ears, waiting for somebody to answer. Who was she gonna call?

Meanwhile, somewhere else. There was a building called the "Chaotix Detective Agency". There were a bunch of detectives who lived there. They called themselves the "Chaotix". One of them was Vector, the Crocodile. He was the leader and the oldest of the Chaotix. Right now, he was sitting on the sofa in the living room, listening to music as usual, on full volume.

"Oh yeah! This song kicks ass!" He said.

Suddenly, the phone called.

"Wonder who that could be?" The crocodile said and turned the volume down to his headphones. He stood up and walked to his office desk to answer the phone. He walked passed a purple chameleon.

The purple chameleon was named Espio and was the brains in their team. He is the calm and the quiet one and mostly the serious one on in their crew. He is also a skilled ninja and mostly uses kunais and shurikens to fight. He also have the ability to turn invisible because…you know, he's a chameleon and a ninja. Right now he was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and both eyes closed. Maybe he was meditating?

"Espio?" A young voice said.

Espio opened his eye, and saw a bee and a butterfly flying above him. The bee was named Charmy Bee. He was the youngest of the crew and the most hyperactive. He wasn't the smartest on the team. He's the one that can annoy Vector **SO **badly(XD). But he is pretty good at finding thing. So he was pretty useful in the Chaotix.

The butterfly was named Safire Bloom. She was also the youngest one in the crew and was around Charmy's age. She is the sweetest and the friendliest in the crew. She isn't so very hyperactive as Charmy. She was pretty calm like Espio. She is also pretty good at finding things like Charmy. She joined the Chaotix because a close friend of her was in the team.

"Espio?" Safire said again.

Espio didn't answer, but instead looked at Safire.

"Would you like to play tag with us?" She asked friendly.

Espio looked at her, and smiled. She really liked Safire. Because she was pretty calmer than himself and pretty loyal to everyone in the team. But he closed his eyes and said;

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy."

"Well okay." Safire said. "Tag! You're it!" She touched Charmy on his arm and she flew fast away from him.

"Hey!" Charmy said and flew after her.

"_Good thing is that Charmy have a friend in is age_" Espio thought to himself and smiled.

"Espio!" Vector screamed from his office. "You got a phone call!"

Espio opened his eye again, and saw Vector in the doorway to his office. The croc looked at the chameleon with a pissed off face, which made the purple chameleon's face into a "what-the-hell!" face. Vector left his office, with his pissed off face turned to Espio. The purple chameleon walked to Vector's office. He picked up the phone and said;

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Is it E-Espio?" A voice said.

"_Huh? Miss Vanilla?_" The chameleon thought to himself. No wonder why Vector looked at him strange. Vector thought that maybe Vanilla was going to ask Espio out for a date. The purple chameleon looked at the pissed off crocodile, who was sitting on the sofa, still looking at Espio with his pissed off face. The chameleon sweat dropped.

"H-hello?" The voice said again, sniffed.

"Oh, yeah it's me. Espio." Espio answered. "Miss Vanilla?"

"Y-yes..?"

"Is somethings wrong" He asked worried. Espio turned his face to the pissed off croc, who still was pissed off.

"C-could you p-please come over t-to my h-house?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, sure. But why?" The chameleon asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"O-okay."

"And p-please, take Rose with y-you.."

"Rose? Sure but-"

Vanilla hang up. But Espio still had the phone on his…um, ears. He turned his face to Vector once more, the crocodile was still pissed off. Espio smirked at him. What was the chameleon gonna do?

"Yeah we can go on a date. When can I pick you up?" He said and pretend to talk to Vanilla. Espio smiled to himself.

Now Vector was **really** pissed up. He quickly stood up from the sofa, stormed to his office and pushed Espio and took the phone from him. Espio hit the wall badly.

"But Vanilla!" Vector said. "Espio already have a girlfriend and I…hello?" He realized that there were no signal. Espio was joking with him.

"**ESPIO!**" Vector screamed so that the whole house shook. But Espio was already on the stairs, smiling to himself.

He was walking to his room, holding his arm. He was hitting the wall pretty bad. He opened the door to his room, and saw a pink chameleon on his bed.

The pink chameleon is named Rose. She was the calm and the kind one in the crew. She is also a skilled ninja and is Espio's girlfriend. She uses kunais and shurikens to fight. She also has her own ninja sword called "The Dragon Blade". She also has the ability to turn invisible like Espio. She also has the fire ability, but she can only do fireballs. She is a very smoothly shurikens/kunai thrower. She is was Safire Bloom's closest friend. Right now, she was laying on Espio's bed(they are sharing the bed and the bedroom, because Espio got a double bed and a big room), reading a manga book. She didn't notice that Espio opened the door.

"Rose?" Espio said.

"Hm? Espio?" Rose said and turned his face to Espio, who was still holding his arm.

"Espio. What happened? You're hurt." She said worried.

"I know." Espio said. "It's not a big deal…"

But Espio fell on his knees, still holding his arm. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. A tear appeared in one of his eyes. The crocodile pushed him really bad.

"Espio!" Rose screamed. She threw her book away and ran to him. "You okay?"

"G-go get an ice bag.." Espio said faintly.

Rose nodded. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't take the door!" The purple chameleon screamed.

"Why not?" The pink chameleon said.

She opened the door anyway, and saw a green, pissed off faced crocodile outside, looking at her. Rose turned her face to Espio, and Espio made an "I-told-you-so!" face. The pink chameleon quickly closed the door and locked it from inside. The green, pissed off croc banged and slammed at the door.

"**ESPIO! ROSE!**" The croc screamed. "**OPEN UP!**"

Rose leaned herself against the wall beside the door. She looked at Espio with a curious face. She started to speak in japanese with him.

"(What did you do to him)" She asked.

"(Nothing.)" Espio said. "(I was just joking with him.)"

"(Then what did you do)"

"(Pretended that Vanilla was asking me out for a date.)"

Now the pink chameleon busted out of laughing.

"No wonder why Vector is angry." She said in english again, laughing.

After she was done laughing, she walked to the window. She was gonna get the ice bag for Espio. She opened the window and looked down to the ground. Luckily, the kitchen window was under Espio's window. Using one of her skills, Rose climbed down on the wall until she reached the kitchen window. She looked inside and saw Mighty, Raven and Ray.

Mighty was an armadillo and is also a member in the crew. He is the strong one in their team. Raven was a dolphin and is also Mighty's girlfriend. She is also the strongest one in the crew is pretty kind to everyone. Ray was an flying squirrel and a close friend to Mighty. He isn't so strong as Mighty, but he is pretty useful in the Chaotix. Right now, Mighty was eating an sandwich. Raven was drinking a fuzzy drink and Ray was reading a comic book. Ray suddenly flickered his ears.

"Did you guys hear that?" He said. He turned to the window, and saw a pink chameleon, upside-down. Rose was knocking on the window.

Mighty stood up from his chair and walked to the window and opened it.

"Rose?" He said "Why are you-

"No time for chat." She interrupted. "Right now I need an ice bag."

"Why?" The armadillo asked.

Rose explained.

"So it that's why he's screaming.." Mighty said and crossed his arms. "And of course you wanted to help your boyfriend." He teased.

Rose gave him a death stare. Mighty sweat dropped a bit.

"Catch." Ray said and threw the ice bag to Mighty and he caught it.

"Here." Mighty said gave handed the ice bag to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose said and climbed back to Espio's room.

Once she got back, she saw Espio sitting on the floor with his arms and legs crossed and with his eyes closed.

"Espio?" Rose said while she entered the bedroom.

Espio didn't answer. Maybe he was deep in thoughts already?

Rose quietly walked to Espio. She bent down on her knees and places the ice bag on Espio's wounded arm. Espio woke up from his thought and almost jumped because of the cold ice bag.

"**COLD!**" Espio screamed.

"Relax, Espy." Rose said, still holding the ice bag against Espio's arm.

Espio blushed by Rose's comment. It's not very often that somebody calls him "Espy".

"Rose…" The purple chameleon looked deeply at the pink chameleon's yellow eyes.

Espio placed his hand on Rose's hand. A silence moment came and both looked at each other dreamily. They slowly leaned their heads against each other. Their lips almost touched each others, until Vector once again banged and slammed at the door.

"**ESPIO! ROSE!**" The crocodile screamed outside Espio's door.

Both Espio and Rose woke up from their moment. They looked at each other, but quickly looked away, and blushed. Rose removed the ice bag from Espio's arms.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

Espio nodded and smiled. He stood up and went to his window. Since he can't use the door because you know why. "Anyway, we got a mission from Cream's mother Vanilla."

"We?" She asked.

"When I mean we, I meant "you" and "me"." He said and was about to climb down to the ground.

"Wait!" Rose screamed. She ran to a small table near the bed and took out a bandage tape from the drawer(or whatever it's called). "I thinks its better if you also have this." She said and walked to Espio and wrapped the bandage around his wondered arm.

"Thanks, Rose.." He said and looked at her. And without thinking first, Espio kissed her on the lips. And then pulled back. They both looked at each other again while blushing.

"Ready to go?" Espio asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

Espio climbed down on the wall and got the ground. Rose herself, jumped out of the window, and landed smoothly on her feets without getting hurt.

"Let's go!" Espio said and ran off.

"Roger that!" Rose said and ran after him.

Both were on their way to Vanilla's house.

**That's the end of this chapter. Espio was being an asshole when he pranked Vector XD. But he got really hurt after. We still don't know where Cream is. Maybe Espio and Rose can find her?**

**See ya on the next chapter! ^w^**

First Aid Kit.


End file.
